1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a work box for storage and transport of tools at a work site.
2. Description of the Related Art
On a construction site multiple employees start out their shift by unloading tools and equipment from a storage container and into the front bucket of a front loader. The tools and equipment are then moved via the front loader to the work location and unloaded. Each time the work location changes throughout the shift the tools and equipment are loaded, moved and unloaded. Finally, at the end of the shift the tools and equipment are loaded once more, transported and unloaded out of the loader bucket back into the storage container. This common practice requires an enormous amount of time each day. Also, expensive tools and equipment are frequently damaged during transfer in the insecure bucket of a front loader.